dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Urkel VS Fonzie/Rap Meanings
'Fonzie:' Sunday, Monday, Happy Days (Fonzie starts off with the starting lyrics of Happy Days, "Sunday, Monday, Happy Days") It's time Stevo learns about the cool way. (Since its the battle of TV's cool vs uncool with Urkel being the uncool, Fonzie will help him learn how to be cool.) Whose got the statue completely made of bronze, (Fonzie has a bronze statue in Wisconsin.) And to win this battle? Ayyyy definitely The Fonz! (Fonzie's famous quote is "Ayyyyyyy" and says he'll won this battle.) You against me? This can't be real! (Fonzie can't believe he's facing up against Urkel.) This will go more violent than that sketch with Key & Peele. (Key and Peele had a sketch called Family Matters showing a very violent version of Urkel. Fonzie says this battle will be more violent then that sketch.) While I hit the Jukebox and dine out at Arnold's (Fonzie and his friends usually hang around a diner called Arnold's, usually there he would hit the jukebox that will automatically play the music.) You get rejected by Laura and keep bothering Carl! (Usually in Family Matters, Urkel tries to get a date with Laura, but gets often rejected, he also bothers her father, Carl.) 'Steve Urkel:' Woah, woah, woah! No need to be dramatic! (Urkel tells Fonzie not so over the top in this batle.) It's just a smart guy against an auto mechanic. (Urkel is known for being smart while Fonzie has a job as an auto mechanic which stereotypically contains them not being smart, bascially Urkel says this battle should be a simple victory for him.) You're nothing but TV's 1950's fad (Happy Days is a 70s show that takes place in the 50s, a Fad is something once popular but fades out, Urkel is saying Fonzie isn't popular anymore.) While I fight for my life against Stevil and Carlsbad. (In the halloween specials of Family Matters, Steve and Carl fight off against evil dummy versions of themselves named Stevil and Carlsbad.) I'm always gaining intellegence just ask Urkelbot (Urkelbot is an intellegent robot based on Urkel so basically Urkel is always gaining knowledge similiar to a robot.) Comparing your IQ, mines go far by a lot. (Steve Urkel, being smart, probably has a high IQ compared to Fonzie.) With an accordian to play to make sure you'll be good for a while, (Urkel plays the accordian and says he'll first make Fonzie feel conformable.) But then I'll beat you senselessly in Mortal Kombat style! (But after that he'll beat him like Mortal Kombat, which in the show Family Matters Urkel somehow appears in the game of a parody of Mortal Kombat.) 'Fonzie:' Steve, Steve, Steve, why can't you see (Fonzie doesn't believe that Steve understands this battle.) Defeating you is as easy as ABC (Fonzie explains to Steve that beating him is easy is ABC, this also references the channel that both their shows are on, ABC.) I was a main at the start, you had to climb the ladder (While Fonzie was a main character to begin with while Steve was meant to be a one-time only character until he became popular was the show was surrounding him making him a breakout character.) And the main purpose to ruin the whole purpose of Family Matters! (Originally the point of Family Matters was just a show about a cop and his family but ever since Urkel got popular, the focus completley changed into Urkel and his wacky adventures ruining the whole purpose of the show, Family Matters.) 'Steve Urkel:' Did I do that? Better switch my genes (Urkel's famous line is "Did I do that?" usually when something diasterous happens because of him. Steve releases Fonzie's last lines and decides to switch his genes.) To be a better ripoff of Elvis Presley (Urkel once used his genes to be Elvis, since Elvis and Fonzie are similiar, Urkel says he'll be a better version of Elvis than Fonzie.) My rap genes can also fight just like Bruce Lee! (Urkel also used his genes to be Bruce Lee, saying his raps are as strong as the martial artist himself.) To show off my science to show it's cool to be a geek! (Urkel says he's the cool one due to all the wacky inventions he created.) 'Fonzie:' That's enough from the spandex of a wannable geezer (Fonzie compares Urkel's spandex to an old man.) I'll be off and go jam with the band Weezer, (Weezer's Buddy Holly had a music video that featured the characters from Happy Days.) To Be Continued? No, not this time! (Usually on a special of a show they have "To Be Continued?" but Fonzie says there won't be a next time for Urkel.) Finish him off Richie, for it's your time to shine! (He then sends out his friend, Richie Cunningham, to take on Steve Urkel.) 'Richie Cunningham:' Alright Fonz, but make sure you lock up when you're done (Richie asks Fonz to lock up the store when's he is done dancing to Weezer.) Thinking you'll defeat little Richie? Ha! Then this will be fun! (Richie denies that Urkel will defeat him.) We dealt with strange things just ask Mork and Mindy (Mork and Mindy is a spinoff series of Happy starring Robin Williams as an alien named Mork.) This nerd will be damaged just like his property! (Urkel damages a lot of things, including property however Richie's raps will damage Urkel more then he damaged other things.) 'Steve Urkel:' I can do a better dance, I'm doing The Urkel (The Urkel was a dance by Steve Urkel who says he's a better dancer then Fonzie.) But if you want here's the Mr. Hyde to my Dr. Jekyll (Urkel has a ladies man side similiar to Jekyll/Hyde who would later be a clone named Stefan.) To go up against this souless ginger and dull as Fonz, (Urkel says Stefan will beat Richie and throws in a ginger has no souls joke and says Richie's raps were dull as Fonzie's raps.) Allow to introduce my clone, Stefan! (Urkel introduces Stefan.) 'Stefan:' It's the battle of the ladies men, and it's Stefan (With Stefan in the building, its now the battle of the ladies men between both Fonzie and Stefan though Stefan says he'll be the winner of that.) Cause my raps are drop bombs like Steve's Atom Bomb (To drop bombs is to drop disses which Stefan uses a word on word play of for bomb as in The Atomic Bomb that Steve Urkel once created.) Jump over the shark on your Jet Ski lines, (Fonzie is known for jumping the shark on jet skis.) cause we all know your show invented a good show's decline! (Because of that the term "Jumping the shark" was invented where a good show begins to decline, so basically a decline of the show was all Fonzie's fault.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 2 Category:Steve Urkel VS Fonzie